The Yeah Right Notebook
by Yochanan
Summary: a revised version! pretty much the same but i added more stuffies. and chapter 2 is up! ok so now for the summary...a story about well,humor and stuff. very funny. well, thats what other people say, dunno 'bout you so please, read and review...
1.

Disclaimer: basically what you see in all disclaimers. I don't own anything.blah, blah, blah. And all those other stuffies.  
  
  
  
Harry was watching the fire tiredly. He had lent Hermione and Ron his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. For the first time in his years in Hogwarts, he felt left out.  
  
They were sneaking out again. For some reason, Harry didn't know.  
  
  
  
In the other scene.  
  
  
  
They were on top of the North tower, gazing at the stars and holding hands.  
  
"Its nice here without Harry, right Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Uh-yeah" Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"I was thinking of Harry" Ron said unexpectedly.  
  
"WHAT? You don't like me anymore? You like Harry better, you, you, you pervert!" Hermione said in surprise  
  
"No, no, Hermione" Ron said "I was thinking it would be better without Harry sometimes."  
  
"Whoops!" Hermione said embarrassed. Hermione blushed wildly. Ron saw this and held her hands tighter. He turned around to face her and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
  
  
Then pressed his lips on hers.  
  
  
  
Then Hermione pushed him away. "I'm sorry Ron" she said, then ran away.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room. She found Harry in the same place where she and Ron left him.  
  
"Harry, oh Harry!" Hermione cried, running into his arms. He hugged her tightly and asked her worriedly  
  
"What's wrong? What did Ron do?"  
  
"He-he- kissed me!" Hermione said in between sobs.  
  
Ron suddenly went inside and exclaimed "Hermione!"  
  
"Get away from me Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron's heart broke. "You like Harry, don't you! I knew it! I knew it all the time!" Then Ron ran away crying.  
  
"Now we can be alone" Harry told Hermione while hugging her, "You won't be hurt by that scum when I'm around!"  
  
"Oh Harry! I knew I could count on you" she stared into his amazing eyes. (ha Charlene!)  
  
"Sorry, Hermione.I-I-I just like Cho. I'll be here to comfort you as a friend and nothing more, sorry." Harry finished, as he turned away.  
  
"But Harry, I love you!" Hermione said  
  
"I know" Harry smiled "I was just testing you"  
  
"Oh Harry! You know that I love you very much, but I received a letter from Vicky (Victor Krumm) and he said that I should live with him in his very big expensive castle"  
  
"Will you really?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course not!" said Hermone. Then the portrait hole opened and out went Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"How dare you hurt Ickle Ronniekins" Fred said to both Harry and Hermione  
  
"But he hurt Hermione!" Harry said sadly  
  
"I thought he was better than that!" Fred looked at Hermione, who had a pained look in her face.  
  
"Does kissing someone mean hurting them? Sorry, I thought that means that you love them!" Ron shouted  
  
"Well, I couldn't do it Ron! I knew you need someone better like-" Hermione was cut off because Parvati burst into the room  
  
"Like her!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
Parvati looked puzzled. She stood there, looking at all of them. 'She's beautiful, but how can I compete against all the other guys?' Ron thought ' But I still have feelings for Hermione.' Ron looked at Hermione, then at Parvati  
  
"Fine, I'll ask her out" Ron shouted, moving near Parvati, who is by the way still puzzled.  
  
"Parvati, will you go out with me?" he said with a tone of anger  
  
"Umm, ok!" she said strangely "Wait, remember the Yule Ball? Lemme think. uhh, ok, fine, if you really want me to." Parvati smiled kindly, after a while.  
  
"Thanks" Ron said. He looked at Hermione and smiled smugly.  
  
'Ha!' he thought 'I'm going out with the most one of the most popular people in school!'  
  
'Great' Parvati thought 'I'm going out with one of the clumsiest boys in school!'  
  
  
  
Just then a real owl came from Vicky; it landed on Hermione's lap and dropped the note.  
  
Hermione opened the piece of parchment and stared at it, her eyes started to water.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked  
  
"Ron, I thought you cared for me!" Hermione said "You wont even comfort me!"  
  
"Of course, now that I'm with Parvati..." Ron said smiling at Parvati.  
  
"Vicky said he has another woman" Hermione said, "But I don't care. I have my Harry"  
  
"Ooh, is she pretty, she must be pretty since hes a celebrity and all.can you ask him to get her picture or if she has a sister, her sisters picture?" Harry asked  
  
Hermione gasped melodramatically and went out of the room.  
  
  
  
But Ron stopped her and held her close to him. Hermione held his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Ahem!" Parvati said "What about me?  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, Hermione, get away please" Ron said  
  
"Harry, Ron did it again! He kissed me and I got hurt!" Hermione said  
  
"Ron, get away from her, she's mine!" Harry said  
  
  
  
Ron got scared turned red and left with Parvati.  
  
  
  
"Damn (sorry) it, Hermione!" Harry yelled  
  
  
  
Hermione was a bit scared, she has never seen Harry this mad before! She ran to Harry to hug him but he pushed her away and strode off angrily out of the common room, leaving Hermione speechless.  
  
  
  
Harry went outside to get mad at Ron. He didn't mean to push Hermione away, but he did it because he was so angry at Ron.  
  
  
  
` 'I shall apologize to Hermione later' Harry thought 'I still love her.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: sorry 'bout that, it was very stupid. By the way, this is something my friends and I did a long, long time ago. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and please, please review. And to my friends out there, doesn't it remind you of the old days. *hums 'seems so long ago'* I am so sorry to use our story . Wait, it seems like my non friends are reading this, I better speak in pig. Err, I seem to have forgotten the right way to speak the pig language. Anyways, to everyone, just read and review. And, I will not post the next chappie until I get reviews, reviews from people who don't know me, I mean. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: no, I do not own anyone and anything  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the common room, being comforted by the Weasley twins, when Neville arrived.  
  
"ummm, I guess we'll leave now" Fred said leaving  
  
"Okay" Neville said  
  
"Now we can be alone, Neville darling.it's hard to be 'plastic' (to pretend to be someone else to someone, well I think that's what it means) to plenty people." Hermione said  
  
  
  
Before Neville had a chance to speak, the cute Oliver Wood came.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something." he said  
  
"Oh Oliver, darling! You don't need to tell me that you're attracted to moi too! I already know! Now come here and kiss me!" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she stepped into the common room. "You've been brewing love potions again, haven't you? I thought you had better sense than that!"  
  
"I-I" Hermione began to cry "I didn't, I'm a heart throb!"  
  
"Granger, lying to a teacher means detention!" Prof. McGonagall said  
  
"I really didn't" Hermione said in between sobs  
  
"If you didn't, how come half the guys in this school are waiting outside the portrait hole.how did you do it?" Prof. McGonagall added  
  
"I think Ron did it to me.for revenge! I dumped him!" was Hermione's only reply  
  
  
  
In the meantime.  
  
Ron and Parvati were outside, adoring the sky.  
  
"Ron, did you hear? Hermione is a heart throb!" Parvati said  
  
"I don't blame her." said a voice from behind  
  
"Draco!" Ron and Parvati said in unison while turning around  
  
"Amazing Weasley, you remembered that I have a first name.so anyways back to Hermione.I put a very strong love potion on her. HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA (say it like how Mandark says it)  
  
"I couldn't care less about her" Ron lied  
  
"Yeah right!" Draco said "I gave Parvati a love potion so that she will fall in live with you.and you'll leave my Hermione alone!"  
  
"What!?!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Yes, I like Hermione" Draco confessed  
  
"Y-you d-do?" a voice from behind stuttered  
  
  
  
It was Professor Quirrel (spell)  
  
"What are you doing here?" the three said in unison "I thought you were dead?"  
  
" I'm the g-ghost of Qui-Quirrel. I'm here cause I want to k-kill S- snape."  
  
"Then what's the connection with Hermione?" Draco said "I need to protect my angel" he added  
  
The ghost scratched his head "ummm..errrr."  
  
"Nothing!" it finally said "Have your Hermione for yourself, Go for it! It's like having a Cornetto."  
  
"Prof. why don't you tell them the truth" Hermione said arriving  
  
"K, fine! Hermione and I are secretly engaged!" it said (he's not stuttering so can you please just add the stutters.thanks)  
  
Ron said "Say what?!"  
  
"We were lovers ever since, but life for me has been hard, ever since I died, my parents made another baby and they called her Hermione Jr. She's a no good, goody goody twinkle toes.I must get revenge for she's ruining my reputation.especially because she is my sister with the same name only with a Jr.!" Hermione Sr. said madly and was holding Quirrels hand and totally ignoring the three (haba no? In other words-long, wasn't it?) "Fine, Draco, go ahead" Hermione Sr. added "Go date my sister." she pinched his cheek and said "I always thought you were cute, if you quit using gel"  
  
"Wow! Thanks Hermione senior!" Draco said gratefully .  
  
Hermione Sr. was standing at the edge of the tower , so when Draco ran to hug her, forgetting that she was a ghost, he lunged past her and lost his balance and fell out the tower. (He's dead!) :) and then Hermione Sr. and Draco married ech other since they were both ghosts.  
  
Now lets go back to Hermione Jr., who by the way is the real Hermione (as in the smart one). Prof. Quirrel, by the way, vanished since Snape did the disappearing spell thing on him.  
  
Hermione Jr. (the smart one) was practicing her lines. "Romeo, Oh Romeo, come art thou.err.what's next?" she asked  
  
Half of the guys in the common room answered her. She was somewhat enjoying this.  
  
'I'm prettier than Cho Chang, Parvati, and many more. Ha!' she thought  
  
"That's what you think" Parvati said reading her mind, and who was by the way secretly observing Hermione Jr. "Furnuculus!" she said and cursed Hermione's nose off!  
  
"Pimplus!" Hermione shouted (I just made that spell up) and Parvati's was instantly all pimply  
  
"Hey, she's not suppose to know I'm here, I'm SECRETLY observing her!" Parvati said (sorry tagal niyo kasi e, those were some tagalong words meant for my friends)  
  
All the guys in the common room stared at Parvati, then.  
  
"Get her! She hurt Hermo-ninny!" Viktor Krumm appeared with his broomstick and he hit the wall  
  
Everyone laughed at Krumm.  
  
"Wha-what happund?" he said "I wanna be smart, coz I'm dumb"  
  
"But Vicky dear!" Hermione said "You're a hero to me. Join my fan club.but wait, what happened to your ither girlfriend?  
  
"Duhh-uhh, she's duh-uhmb like mehee! I want samart gehls" he said stupidly with a heavy accent  
  
"Oh, Krummy! I knew you'd come back for moi! Even though you are stupid! But you just have to join my fan club! Only 3 galleons a month, and a sickle from each kiss you get from moi!" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.and that's where the chapter ends! Kinda short, aint it? Well, you better wait for the next chapter then. And I am sooooooo sorry to update so long. I actually wanted to erase my story since nobody reviews it, nobody likes it matter of factly. But unfortunately, a friend if mine is mad at me, so this here chapter is for her. Wouldn't have made it if she did not get mad at me. Everyone who likes the fact that this story has a new chapter, e- mail her or review her stories or sumthin'. Her name is huzzahuzza, well, for now it is, since she keeps changing her blasted (sorry) name. And while youre at it, could you please tell her that I'm sorry for reviewing her story? She is totally ignoring me! Thanks a lot! Ohh, and please have a kind heart and review, or else I might really remove this story.unless someone gets mad at me again.or sumthing.and before I forget, I am sorry if ever I offended Draco and Krumm likers, and errr, if I offended anyone else.bye now. 


End file.
